


you went across the rainbow (and you'll do it all over again)

by vindice



Series: colour me blue [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Relationship Study, Ryou the Time and Reality Traveler, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: You wake up you wake up you wake up.





	you went across the rainbow (and you'll do it all over again)

**I.**

You wake up with the sun on your eyelids but all you can see is the spiderweb tucked in the corner of your bedroom. There is half a body pining you to the futon where the bedsprings dig into your naked skin, but all you can feel is the cold hands skimming on your sensitive stomach and the tilt of lips against your neck.

 

* * *

 

**II.**

You wake up with the moonlight on your eyelashes and your throat closing on a gasp. You can’t remember what you were dreaming of but there’s a hand wrapped around your neck tightening its grip when your breath hitches underneath. It’s the most grounding thing you have experienced ever since you got here, and all you want is to stretch out like a cat and soak in the warmth it brings to enjoy the blank face he gives you.

 

* * *

 

**III.**

You wake up with constellations in your pupils, rubies glistening against them. Your ears ring loudly but the taste of wine sits heavily at the end of your tongue. Snow frames your face and honey drips into your gaze and you can’t look away from the enthralling sight he makes. Warmth sinks into your skin even through his gloves, right under the weight of his heavy palm and slender fingertips. There are whispers around the ballroom but all you notice is his other hand sticking out, yours to reach and take.

 

* * *

 

**IV.**

You wake up with bloodshot clouds in your sclera, thunder on your temples and a hug that steals the breath out of your lungs. Rain falls down your skin even though the Egyptian sun burns your back and there is breathless laughter against your lips. You taste relief and gulp it down like holy water regardless of who it belongs to.

 

* * *

 

**V.**

You wake up with stardust in your irises and rebellion in your teeth but you don’t mind the ripped off buttons of your coat nor the blood tainting your cheeks. You wonder about the world but tell yourself it doesn’t matter when the magpie and the Judas tree you burned on someone’s doorstep tells a different story. What importance does it have if your priorities are all around the place when all you’ve ever cared for is the man resting between your arms.

 

* * *

 

**VI.**

You’ve asked yourself countless of times if the cycle will ever end. It is no surprise how unfazed you are in the face of your belief, the revelation of how you wouldn’t mind the heartbreak as long as you keep waking up to him wrapped around your body and soul the way you know only he does.


End file.
